thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Teuvo Teravainen
| birth_place = Helsinki, Finland | draft = 18th overall | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | draft_year = 2012 | career_start = 2011 | career_end = }} Teuvo Teravainen (born Teuvo Henri Matias Teravainen on September 11, 1994) is a Finnish professional ice hockey player who currently plays for the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Jokerit A product of Jokerit's youth system, Teuvo made his SM-liiga debut on October 18, 2011 at the age of 17. He quickly established his place in the first team and played 40 games en route to winning the Jarmo Wasama memorial trophy for rookie of the year. During the season, he then entered the 2012 NHL Entry Draft and was ranked as the second best skater out of Europe by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau. He was ultimately selected in the first round, 18th overall, by the Chicago Blackhawks. In his second season in the SM-liiga, he played 44 games while scoring 31 points. In the following August, he signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Blackhawks. After signing the contract, Teuvo participated in Blackhawks' training camp, but returned to Jokerit for the 2013–14 season. After Jokerit star centre Ilari Filppula moved to CSKA Moscow of the KHL, Teuvo was promoted to become the team's new top-line centerman. However, he started the season relatively slowly, scoring just two points in his first nine games. He eventually picked up his game, however, and after a successful tournament at the World Junior Championships, he went on a 13-game point streak, scoring five goals and 18 assists. Teuvo ended the season with 44 points in 49 games. He was even named team captain of Jokerit when their captain went down with injury. Chicago Blackhawks (2014-2016) On March 25, 2014, Teuvo made his NHL debut for the Chicago Blackhawks. During the 2015 Stanley Cup Playoffs, he made a large impact in Game 1 of the 2015 Stanley Cup Finals, scoring the tying goal before stripping the puck from the Tampa Bay Lightning's J.T. Brown late in the third period and setting up the eventual game-winning goal scored by Antoine Vermette. He became the fourth-youngest player to ever score a goal in the Stanley Cup Final (at 20 years, 265 days) and the second-youngest to have a multi-point game in the Stanley Cup Final since 1990. In 2015, Teuvo won his first Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks in his rookie season, scoring 10 points in the playoff run. Carolina Hurricanes (2016-current) On June 15, 2016, Teuvo was traded from the Chicago Blackhawks to the Carolina Hurricanes (along with teammate Bryan Bickell) in exchange for the New York Rangers' 2016 second-round draft pick (50th) and a 2017 third-round pick. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Personal Life Teuvo's father is a dentist. He has a younger sister and a younger brother, Eero who also plays hockey as a defenseman for the Jokerit U18 team. Category:1994 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Jokerit players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Finnish ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players